The Solitude Temple
Shiro accompanies Rita and Roah into the Sento Temple. For the first time to him, the Solitude Temple is revealed. He follows them anxiously past luminous statues and tall hallways. Passing a set of stairs, two individuals seem to mock Shiro from a distance. He shrugs them off and follows Roah after Rita had snapped at himself. The two enter the room long after Rita, and see her sitting beside Reno in front of the fireplace. In the corner of the room, Alcia slept. Roah pointed to his new bed, completely opposite of Alcia. Roah brings Shiro to the storage room of the Northeast sector to find him clothes for the next few weeks. Shiro pays attention while on his way there, noticing the structure of the temple and the direction of the hallways. At the storage room, Roah leaves him alone while going to do something unclear to Shiro. After picking up what he needed, Shiro makes his way back to the room with an unpleasant surprise. He sits on his head and tries to listen to Reno and Rita speak. All of a sudden, Rita glares towards him and mocks him, calling him "Sento-ki" when she clearly doesn't mean it. She brings up his past and he gets upset. Reno chimes in to tell him to calm down, favoring Rita. The argument doesn't go further because someone walks in bearing news. The man, Dorian Yuzei, tells them of a meeting led by the Rida-ki. They follow him to be briefed by Rin and Mizu about the Temple lockdown. Roah is unpleased by their choice to keep Izanagi hidden and is greatly angered. Afterward, Rita tells Shiro to never speak of the incident with Izanagi, and Reno offers to show him around. Reno takes Shiro to the sparring halls first. At the sparring halls, they witness the first scheduled duel between Gindoki Taegatai and Dorian Yuzei. Gindoki wins with a struggle, and they speak to each other. Apparently, there had been 7 previous tournaments and Yuzei always challenges Gindoki and always loses. Afterward, Reno asks Shiro if he wishes to sign up for the tournament and he agrees, not wanting to be seen as a coward. According to Reno, the same four people win every time and there is no reason to take it seriously; it's all for fun. New information about the Senna Order is how it is unlike previous Sento programs. It does not train new Sento, it only takes in previously trained soldiers. Because of this, you don't usually get stronger from being in the order. This leads to varying power levels of the Sento. Times * May 21st, 336. Quotes * "Revenge only starts a cycle of pain that never ends." - Shiro Yozei to Yosiron Reno * "Even if they knew the truth what would that change?" - Shiro Yozei to Yosiron Reno * "There is going to come a time when you get to let them feel what you felt. It would be a waste to pass that up." - Yosiron Reno to Shiro Yozei